Abilities Tab: Comic Sans
Abilities: Comic Sans You’ll notice when first coming across this Font that their smile looks NOTHING like an ordinary skeleton’s and that’s because Comic Sans has a smile that can stretch and change as if they were cartoons. They're one of those Fonts with a special mouth shape (Feast of Flesh has a mouth filled with sharp needle-like teeth for example) but this Font's smile will only stretch when their magic alters their ectoplasm (when they turn toon). Because Comic Sans is so dangerous, little info has been gathered, but this is what IS currently known. 1. Comic Sans is fast and currently non-containable. In fact, they're not only fast enough to move in a blur like a cartoon, but can teleport right in front of you if you take your eyes off them, here’s a perfect example below. The best way to avoid getting caught while running from this Font is to keep your eyes on them as you run. Comic Sans’ teleporting ability is the main reason the Capture Facility is unable to put them on the Fonts Most Wanted List (FMWL). 2. Comic Sans turns temporarily into a Ectoplasmatic Font when in Toon Mode. When in this state physical attacks will NOT kill them and their shape may change when run over, squashed, etc. Being an Ectoplasmatic Font, they can not only make their body more malleable, but also harden it to the point where they could very well run through walls and survive a huge fall leaving a sizable hole in the ground. Explosions do nothing and attempting to blow them up is no different then trying to blow up water. When their magic runs out, their body will return to that of an ordinary skeleton as their ectoplasm hardens in their sleep. 3. Comic Sans can pull things out of their pockets regardless of size. It is common to see this font with their hands in their pockets and rare to see these skeletons in an outfit without them. Their pockets are their main source of defense against those that would do them harm as without them all they can do is run or take hits. This ability is one of the main reasons Comic Sans has no typing as of yet. It was previously thought that the items they produce were and are made from their ectoplasm, but studies on the items found indicate no hint of DNA whatsoever. The items appear ordinary with no abnormalities in their structure and the creatures they pull out of their pocket are no different. Their clothes appear ordinary as well and when checked, the pockets were found to have a bottom leading many to believe that either the items were taken from a temporary dimension created within the pockets or that they were summoned. Luckily, depending on the size and complexity of the items, Comic Sans can run out of magic VERY quickly and fall asleep, reverting back to Comedian Mode and leaving themselves vulnerable to attack. 4. Comic Sans can remove things from the past and future using “comic panels” and possibly travel to different time periods with them. This was proven very likely when several witnesses reported a skeleton with a strange, psychotic smile, summoning a train from what looked like a square hole in the sky. Upon looking at the photos taken from the scene it was revealed that the skeleton responsible was Comic Sans and although the train was unidentifiable it was later discovered that it was in fact, a picture of the Silverpilen, a subway train made in Sweden’s capital, Stockholm. It had a habit of disappearing and reappearing at random and many believe that each time the Silverpilen disappears it means Comic Sans is using it again, though the Font disappeared himself ''years before the war was fought and the train was even built. 5. '''Comic Sans can temporarily control and alter the mind of others.' Although scary in theory, cartoons either have tunnel vision or extreme ADHD and in both cases they can’t keep it up for long due to their short attention span. The mind control is temporary and used to further a comedic routine. People may find themselves doing and saying strange things or find themselves in odd places that shouldn’t exist, like Candy Mountain for example. NOTE: 'Villainous Comic Sans’ may use it to make stereotypical henchmen in stupid/flashy outfits. 6. '''Comic Sans has a joke for every occasion in ''Comedian Mode. This Font can cause people to laugh at their jokes as long as THEY find them funny in Comedian Mode, but Toon Mode is very different as their buildup causes them to become overly energetic and desperate to do something funny; an extreme contrast to their usual laid-back attitude. And sadly, not all cartoons are the same. Some cartoon characters are violent and Comic Sans may not always be the “good guy”, it all depends on the Font’s sense of humor. A Comic Sans that finds the misery of others hilarious may become similar to a cartoon villain for example. Just another reason people fear this Font and why nature should not be tampered with. ~The Manager